


baekhyun byun interviews the basketball team captain chanyeol park

by beyondosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondosh/pseuds/beyondosh
Summary: continuation of sns/tweetfic au https://twitter.com/sunkissedsehun/status/1250441745399074818?s=20
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	baekhyun byun interviews the basketball team captain chanyeol park

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes natapos ko din itong part na ito. i decided to post it here dahil mahaba if sa twitter. at ayun na nga 2k+ words lol. sana magustuhan niyo ang aking maliit na soup-rice sa dulo. WAG MAG EXPECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please feel free to criticize me hehehe 
> 
> gusto ko din magpasalamat if you are here and reading this. ibig sabihin nasubaybayan niyo ang aking munting fic. maraming maraming salamat! malapit na tayo sa dulo!
> 
> happy reading!!

“In the entire season, what was the most difficult situation you encountered?”

“That’s easy.” mabilis na sabi ni Chanyeol. “How can we forget? Of course it would be the first game of the finals round. It was our first loss of the season and it happened during the finals round. We were all pressured, especially me being the captain. We all thought that we could end the season with zero defeat because everything went well not until that specific game. It felt like we were slapped that we became too relaxed that time. So the following day, we trained extra harder and longer and exerted more effort when we played the next game.”

Habang sumasagot si Chanyeol, nakatitig lang si Baekhyun dito. Bigla niya kasing naalala yung gabi na nag breakdown si Chanyeol sa kanya. He felt how painful it was for him and how the game affected him. Ito yung unang pagkakataon na pinakita ni Chanyeol sa kanya yung soft side nito. He was not expecting it dahil ilang buwan palang naman silang magkakilala pero he felt how Chanyeol trusted him.

And Baekhyun will be always thankful for that moment dahil that night, he realized that he would want to be with Chanyeol through ups and downs. Gusto niya siya yung tao na magchicheer up kay Chanyeol sa mga ganoong pagkakataon. He would always make sure na at the end of a bad day, may Baekhyun Byun na naghihintay sa kanya to listen to his problems.

“Baekhyun okay ka lang?” Chanyeol snaps in front of a tulalang Baekhyun. Hindi niya napansin na tapos na pala sumagot ito. 

“Sorry.” he says as he tries to fix the messed up document dahil kung anu-ano na lang pala ang tinatype niya. 

“Sure ka okay ka lang?”

Tumango si Baekhyun, “Yeah may naalala lang ako.”

“Ano yun?” Chanyeol is curious to know what it is.

“Wala.” Baek shyly smiles. “Okay balik na tayo. Second to the last question.” bigla niyang sabi to divert their attention back sa interview.

“Fourth, how did you feel the moment you knew that you won the championship?”

Chanyeol pauses again, reminiscing that moment. “It was surreal. When I heard the buzzer, I was in shock because I couldn’t believe that we won the game. It was overwhelming too when my teammates approached me telling me that we won the title and we all began crying tears of joy. It was that moment when we knew that all of our hard work paid off. Also when Coach Heecul went and congratulated us, we saw him crying too so it was a very special moment.” gusto pa sana magdagdag ni Chanyeol pero wag na lang. 

“Last question na.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“That’s fast for an interview.” Chanyeol comments.

“Hayaan na natin si Kyungsoo basta kung ano yung nandito yun lang tatanungin ko.” Baekhyun says, “If may kulang or what bahala na siya.” Baekhyun stood up at umupo sa small coach dahil sumasakit na yung likod niya dahil kanina pa siya nakaupo sa sahig.

“Bakit ka lumipat?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Masakit na likod ko. Eto na last question.” Baekhyun settled on the couch before continuing “For the last question, where do you see yourself after your basketball tenure?”

“Let me think first.” sambit ni Chanyeol. Naka upo pa din siya sa sahig habang hinahalo yung natitirang slurpee sa cup.

Oo nga, after ng basketball journey niya, saan niya nga ba nakikita ang sarili niya?

He thinks of who and what he wants to be. And he also thinks of who he wants to be with when he achieved those.

Chanyeol is looking around the place, baka kasi may bagay na makakapag remind sa kanya kung ano ang gusto niya.

Then suddenly, bumaling ang tingin niya sa taong nasa harap niya, kay Baekhyun. 

At parang biglang nagkaroon ng kasagutan si Chanyeol sa mga tanong niya.

“Sayo. Papakasalan ko at magkakaroon ng pamilya.” Chanyeol thought of.

“Ha?” tanong ni Baekhyun na halatang gulat ang itsura, “Anong sabi mo?”

“May sinabi ako?” medyo nagpanic si Chanyeol. Hindi siya sigurado if he said it out loud or sa isip niya lang.

Tumango si Baekhyun, “Oo.”

Lulusot pa sana si Chanyeol pero bakit? Totoo naman na gusto niyang kasama niya pa din si Baekhyun sa hinaharap. 

Umayos nang upo si Chanyeol. He turned his body towards Baekhyun and looked for his eyes para tingnan. When he found those beautiful eyes, nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol.

“Ang sabi ko sayo, papasakalan kita at magkakaroon ng pamilya.” he says. His voice is sincere and full of love.

“Chanyeol seryoso kasi.” Baekhyun whines, umiiwas sa tingin ni Chanyeol “Dali na para matapos na to.”

“Okay.” seryoso na ulit si Chanyeol “I really think that my basketball journey will be until college only. That has been my plan ever since. And like any other engineering student, I want to be a licensed engineer, work in a known construction firm or maybe make my own firm, who knows. I would love to get married to the love of my life and have children. That’s what I see for my future now.” 

“And we are done!” Baekhyun stops the voice recording and saved the document sa kanyang laptop before finally turning it off.

Chanyeol stands up at umupo sa space beside Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun.” malambing na tawag ni Chanyeol.

“Oh?” lumingon naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na sobrang seryoso ngayon ang itsura. “May problema ba? Parang ang seryoso mo?”

“Seryoso ako doon.”

“Saan?” 

“Na papakasalan kita at magkakaroon ng pamilya with you.”

Baekhyun half smiles, “Paano ka nakakasigurado na ako na makakatuluyan mo in the future?”

“Because the moment I told myself that I love you, I already saw my future being with you. Being your husband and having children with you.”

Baekhyun heart flutters. Bigla niyang nakita yung masayang future nila ni Chanyeol kung sila nga talaga in the end. 

“Hindi ba masyadong maaga for that?” Chanyeol can sense na worried si Baekhyun so moved closer and he reaches for his hand then intertwines it with his.

“ I know na kailan lang naging tayo pero I just want you to know na I’m sure of you. Ngayon lang ata ako naging sigurado sa buhay ko.” he kisses Baekhyun’s knuckles. Tinanggal niya ang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Baekhyun then he cupped the smaller’s face.

“I love you Baekhyun. You have been there in my lowest and believe me when I say na I already saw my future with you because I did.” 

Baekhyun can feel his cheeks turning red at ang namumuong luha sa kanyang mga mata.

“Chan.” malambing na tawag ni Baekhyun.

“Hmmmm?”

Baekhyun smiles sweetly dahil ramdam at kitang kita niya sa mata ni Chanyeol that he truly loves him, “I love you too.”

It only took Chanyeol a second before he captures Baekhyun’s lips at dahan dahan itong hinalikan. It is slow and passionate. He can taste strawberries while he was kissing the smaller, probably the flavor of the lip balm Baek uses. Kahit na ayaw ni Chanyeol sa strawberries, but this is an exception. 

The two of them parted and laughs. Pero Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to him again for another kiss pero this time, it is rougher and deeper. Chanyeol slowly enters Baekhyun’s mouth with his tongue kaya naman when the smaller felt it, he angled his face para mas madaling makapasok si Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s hands began to rummage Chanyeol’s hair samantalang Chanyeol puts his one hand sa nape ni Baekhyun to pull him closer para mawala ang kung anong gap na meron sa kanila while the other is travelling inside Baekhyun’s shirt.

Biglang nag init ang kanilang mga katawan. Weird dahil nakabukas naman ang aircon sa loob ng unit.

They stopped kissing for a moment to get some air and again, they went for another one. Chanyeol lies down sa sofa while Baekhyun is on top of him. The taller bites on Baekhyun’s lip which the smaller does too.

Chanyeol hands went down sa may butt ni Baekhyun, he squeezed it and a soft moan escaped Baekhyun’s mouth. Chanyeol smiles in between their kiss. He loves the sound of his boyfriend’s moan and would love to hear it again and again kaya naman he did it repeatedly. 

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun sa may earlobe nito, biting it before going down sa kanyang leeg. He bites on Baekhyun’s white and soft skin to leave marks

“Chan wag sa makikita please.” he pleads so went lower. Nasa chest naman ni Baekhyun ang lips ni Chanyeol and there he peppered the smaller with his love bites while he moans.

“Tangina Baekhyun mahal na mahal kita.” Chanyeol whispers into his ear.

“I love you too.” sagot ni Baekhyun. This time, siya naman ang humalik kay Chanyeol. From his plump lips, sa kanyang cute big ears na gustong gusto ni Baekhyun down to his jaw and neck. Pati sa toned chest nito. 

And like what Baekhyun did, he also left his love bites everywhere.

They are now inside Baekhyun’s room. 

Nakasandal si Chanyeol sa headboard ng kama ni Baekhyun. Wala na siyang suot na damit except for his boxers. Baekhyun is on top of him and just like him, boxers na lang din ang suot nito.

They are kissing again pero this time, it is slower than the kiss they shared sa sofa.

Baekhyun pulls away, “Chan.” he pleads.

“Sigurado ka na ba, B?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

If Chanyeol is sure of him, he is also sure of him. Baekhyun nods, “Yes.”

“I promise to be soft and gentle.” hinalikan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa noo nito before pulling him again to another kiss.

While they are kissing, Baekhyun can feel the hard manhood of Chanyeol against his thighs at dahil dito, mas lalo siyang kinabahan. 

He can feel na Chanyeol is big. 

Baekhyun began grinding on Chanyeol which made him moan in between their kiss.

“Tangina.” Chanyeol says. His voice is low which surprised Baekhyun dahil he never heard his voice na ganoon kababa. At inaamin niya sa kanyang sarili na he is turned on with that.

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s boxers and slowly pulled it down. Ngayon, Baekhyun is fully naked sa harapan niya. 

“Beautiful. So fucking beautiful.” Chanyeol whispers then he pulled his boxers down.

And just what the smaller thought, he is indeed, big.

Baekhyun gulps at the sight of naked Chanyeol. He is very fit and muscular. Idagdag na din yung toned six pack abs nito. Sobrang hot ni Chanyeol ngayon.

“Like what you see?” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun was speechless dahil ano ba ang dapat niyang isagot?

They changed position. Si Baekhyun na ngayon ang nakahiga sa kama while Chanyeol is on top of him.

“You’re so beautiful Baekhyun I hope you know it.” Chanyeol whispers habang umiikot sa buong katawan ni Baekhyun ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol. 

“Sigurado ka na ba talaga, B? You know I can wait for this.” 

Baekhyun nods. 

“Okay. I’m sorry if you will be in pain pero I will try my best.” hinalikan niya sa noo si Baekhyun.

Inayos ni Chanyeol ang pagkakahiga ni Baekhyun. He spreads his legs so he can easily access and see Baek’s hole.

“So beautiful.” he remarks. Chanyeol put his pointing finger into his mouth para mabasa ito.

“Wait.” Baekhyun says “May lube sa side table.” 

Agad naman binuksan ni Chanyeol ang drawer and found a brand new bottle of lube.

“Hindi ka naman ready ha.” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol pero umirap na lang si Baekhyun.

He opens the lube and puts a good amount sa daliri and also sa butas ni Baekhyun.

“This will hurt baby.” huling sabi ni Chanyeol before he slides his finger sa loob.

A soft moan escaped Baekhyun’s mouth. Chanyeol kisses him again as he pushes his finger in and out. 

Then Chanyeol added another one and Baekhyun slightly hissed in pain.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol says then began kissing him again so he couldn’t mind the two fingers inside him.

When the taller is sure that he prepped Baekhyun enough, he pulled out his two fingers, “Okay you are ready.” 

Kinuha ulit ni Chanyeol yung bottle ng lube and spread a good amount sa kanyang manhood na sobrang tigas. Napatitig na lang si Baekhyun habang pinapanood niya ito.

After, Chanyeol positions himself sa entrance ni Baekhyun and before he finally enters him, he asked the smaller again.

“Baekhyun, are you sure dito?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. This will hurt pero sa una lang. I love you, Baekhyun.” 

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na Chanyeol is slowly entering him and all he can feel is pain. Naiiyak na siya dahil naooverwhelm ang katawan niya sa pakiramdam.

“Shit I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Chanyeol says. He peppers Baekhyun with soft kisses here and there and whispers encouragement but Baekhyun is too occupied with the sensation down there.

When Chanyeol is fully inside Baekhyun, he let the smaller adjust before he began moving.

“Chan, go na.” Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol slowly moved inside him. He thrusts slowly noong una pero he went faster when he hears Baekhyun moaning.

“Fuck Baekhyun ang sikip mo.” 

“Ahh! Chan! Ahh yes!” Baek exclaims when his sweet spot is finally found kaya mas lalong binilisan ni Chanyeol ang paggalaw. There is still pain pero mas nangingibaw na yung pleasure sa katawan niya.

“Tangina Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal kita.”

“Mahal! Ah!” Baekhyun shouts he can’t finish whatever it is that he wants to say. 

The room was filled with their moans and skin slapping.

“Chan I’m close.” bulong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. The taller immediately wrapped his hand on Baekhyun’s hard dick and jerked him off until he came. 

“I’m close.” Chanyeol says as he thrusts deeper and faster into Baekhyun. “Malapit na ako.” Chanyeol was about to pull out pero Baekhyun stopped him.

“Don’t. Come inside please.”

Chanyeol thrusted faster and when he finally reached his peak, he went down to Baekhyun, “I love you.” he whispers into his ear.

Baekhyun can feel something warm inside him as Chanyeol fills him up, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> any violent reaction, comments or suggestions please DM or comment me!!!
> 
> again, thank you for reading!!


End file.
